Synchronized Pain
by HopefulMe
Summary: Ginny and Gabrielle were constantly synchronized, their kisses were synchronized, their love towards one another, and even their pain.


**Title: **Synchronized Pain

**Pairing: **Ginny/Gabrielle

**Summary: **Ginny and Gabrielle were constantly synchronized, their kisses were synchronized, their love towards one another, and even their pain.

**Rating: **T

_**AN:**_ _I wrote this for the "I Kissed a Girl" competition, the pairing I received was Ginny/Gabrielle. Now, Gabrielle is really born in 1987 making her six years younger than Ginny whom was born in 1981. This, I decided takes place in 2002, since Harry and Ginny got married sometime around 2000-2004, I think. Around this time Gabi would have been 15 and Ginny 21, so I decided to change so that Gabrielle is only two years younger than Ginny. Which is why, Ginny are 21 and Gabrielle is 19._

Ginevra Weasly took a deep breath as she locked into the mirror, behind her she could hear her mother and best friend Hermione Granger talking loudly.

Hermione wore a purple dress; it suited her body perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her brown hair was put back in a knot and there was a thin layer of makeup on her face.

Molly Weasly, her dear mother, looked as if she was trying to compete with the sun on which shone more brightly. The red hair was curly and hanging loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress, the kind that went nicely with her hair and the light brown eyes.

Ginny took the glass of champagne from the table next to her and quickly drank the entire thing. She looked at herself in the mirror and subconsciously let out a desperate sigh. Her hair was curled and fell gracefully over her thin shoulders. There was a thin layer of make-up on her face, not nearly enough to cover up those stupid freckles she thought angrily. But Harry had claimed that he loved that imperfection of her, and so he had talked her into letting them be uncovered.

The white dress looked more like a princess gown than the one she would have chosen. It was strapless with fusions of shadows as her mother had explained, and Chantilly lace, swirling multi-tiered confection skirt with bias horsehair trim, bullion and crystal bouquet embroidery.

Ginny hadn't understood any of it, but apparently it was a very expensive dress. Someone named Vera Wang had designed it and only the brand costs a fortune. Harry of course hadn't minded, he had smiled his trusting smile and told her that anything she wanted he would pay for. Oh how that smile could make her go crazy, and not even in a good kind of way.

"Ginny are you still with us sweetheart?" she woke up from her thoughts and looked at her mother and Hermione's worried glances in the mirror.

She gave them a smile before looking to the side happily seeing that her champagne glass was refilled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded shortly as she drank yet another glass, never allowing her eyes to leave the mirror.

Hermione and Molly both stood up, neither of them looking convinced and yet they plastered on two fake smiles and nodded their heads.

Molly walked towards Ginny, and right away the bride to be turned around to face her mother. Molly had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Ginny's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I can't believe my only daughter is getting married, are you happy Ginny, is this all what you wanted it to be?" she said, her lower lip trembling far too much for Ginny's liking.

She knew that she was supposed to feel happy that she was getting married. That she would finally settle down with the one person she wanted to share her life with. This was supposed to be the one thing that she wanted, and yet it wasn't.

She did want a life filled with love; she wanted to settle down with that one person that made her heart stop beating. She wanted to be with the person whose kisses were enough to make her tremble with passion, and always want more.

But she was marrying Harry Potter, and she loved him. She just never loved him like that, and she never would. But instead of telling her mother that, she merely smiled sadly, allowing her mother to believe that the tears in her eyes were tears of joy. She nodded her head and her mother let out a squeal, before pulling her only daughter tightly into a hug. She gently rubbed Ginny's bare shoulders.

"That's all I want for you Ginny," her mother whispered as she hugged her only daughter. "That's the only thing I've always wanted for all of my children, for you to be happy with the life you have chosen to live."

"I am," Ginny whispered, trying her very best to sound convincing, she met Hermione's eyes, not even her best friend could tell that she was lying, that must mean that she's doing a good job. "I really am happy mother, I promise."

Molly let go of her daughter and smiled, she brushed away the tears on her cheeks and then smiled yet again. Ginny tiredly smiled back, acting happy for this wedding had been easy, but actually being happy when forced to go through with it was far from as easy.

"The maid of honor should be here soon," Molly said and Ginny stopped beating for a short moment, it felt as if something was holding her heart in a firm grip and that someone had squeezed it upon her mother mentioning her maid of honor. "You look beautiful dear."

Ginny didn't respond but merely watched as Hermione and Molly both giggling left the tent. She then turned around and faced the mirror again, her fingers were itching and she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't cry, if she was going to go through this wedding there would have to be no tears of sadness, only those of joy. She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands thigh, unknown that she was being watched.

"You look beautiful," as of that moment Ginny felt her heart ache even more than it had before, she allowed her eyes to stay closed, she didn't need them to be open to know who that soft, smooth and heartbreakingly beautiful voice belonged to. "But then again, you always look beautiful."

Ginny heard the soft sound of heels hitting the ground and she knew that the person was walking closer to her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the other person gently touch her bare shoulders and she got goose bumps all over her body. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the person standing just millimeters behind her, close enough to feel her warm breath against Ginny's skin.

"I didn't think you would come," Ginny said, holding her hand in a firm grip in front of her as to stopping herself from doing something stupid.

Gabrielle had a crooked smile on her face as she removed her hands from Ginny's shoulder. She then turned around and marched over to the chair where Molly Weasly had been sitting just moments ago.

She had done nothing with her long silvery-blonde hair but simply allowed it to hang loosely. She had a thin layer of black make-up around her dark blue eyes which made them appear to be bluer than they really were. Her light skin seemed to have darkened slightly from the sun, which only made the dress look even better on her than it had before.

For being nineteen years old she knew far too well what she wanted in life, and what she wanted was someone she could never truly have. That knowledge had made her cynical, and slightly sarcastic. Everybody had noticed this change in her, but no one knew what had caused her to be like this, no one but Ginny Weasly.

"It isn't every day you get to see the love of your life marry someone else," she stated bitterly as she poured down a glass of champagne, her face turning into a mask of disgust as she forced herself to swallow. "It's a bit sour."

Ginny turned around and looked at Gabrielle, the nineteen year old woman had always been beautiful, and that was the first thing that Ginny had noticed about her. And combined with her stunning personality it was part of what had made Ginny fall in love with her. The way she would pout when she didn't get her way. The way she would flash that beautiful, crooked smile of hers because she knew that her smile would give her anything she could possibly want.

"There's nothing we can do about it Gabrielle," Ginny stated coldly as she looked at the woman in front of her trying to fight the urges to beg Gabrielle to take her away from this place. "This is the way it's meant to be. You know that, as do I."

"We could leave," Gabrielle said without moving from her spot from the chair, Ginny felt her hope spike and vainly tried her best to keep herself from screaming yes. "We could leave and never go back; it would just be you and me. Don't say that you haven't thought about it."

Ginny hesitated, before sighing deeply.

"I have," she stated slowly as a sad smile crept upon Gabrielle's face. Ginny hated that she was building up the woman's hope only to break it apart again. "Thought about it, but we can't do it. Do you realize how much we would hurt our families, how much I would hurt Harry? I can't do that to him, not after everything he's done for me?"

"He has helped you to hide who you are from your family, and he has saved you time and time again," Ginny could hear the evident aggravation in Gabrielle's voice; the part-veela rolled her eyes as if all those things didn't matter.

And the evident sarcasm in her voice hurt, Ginny felt tears fill her eyes and she fought hard not to start crying. _Gabi didn't mean to be cruel_, she thought to herself. _She was just hurt_, Ginny knew what that felt like, for she was hurt as well for the fact that they would both never be able to truly fix their broken hearts.

"Well he has okay Gab, he has done all those things for me and I am grateful to him." Ginny stated calmly as tears began making their way down her cheeks. "He is kind, brave, and intelligent and I adore him. And he wants to marry me, so I will marry him because I know that he and I marrying each other will make both of us happy in the long run. I will get to spend my life with my best friend, and he will never know that my whole heart doesn't belong to him."

Gabrielle only watched in silence as Ginny cried and she mentally cursed her own stupidity. She hadn't been thinking, she had only wanted Ginny to leave him, to admit that she would never love Harry, the way she loved Gabrielle.

"Who do your heart belong to?" Gabrielle asked, Ginny sighed deeply and brushed away the tears from her face as she let out a chuckle; _trust Gabi to only hear that one part out of everything._

Gabrielle stood up and walked towards Ginny slowly, not giving away any kind of emotion she might be feeling.

"You know who," Ginny replied as Gabrielle stood directly in front of her.

The part-veela shook her head causing Ginny's smile to vanish and more tears fell down her cheeks as the image of happiness she had been projecting all day long came crashing down.

"I need you to tell me anyway Gin," Gabrielle said for the first time the sorrow was evident in her voice and she hated it. "Tell me who your heart belongs to?"

Ginny looked deep into Gabrielle's dark blue eyes, as always they draw her in, made her fall into them and wish that she would never have to look away.

Giving in to her desires Ginny placed one hand on her right cheek and leaned in towards Gabrielle. Soon their lips came crashing together, both girls feeling the heat spread in their bodies. Ginny felt Gabrielle's lips against her own and was yet again amazed of how they were synchronized. She allowed Gabrielle to slip her tongue inside her mouth and she moaned quietly. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, eagerly kissing her with as much passion as she could muster. If this was their last kiss, then at least it would be the best.

"You Gabi," Ginny murmured quietly as she gently pushed Gabrielle backwards, creating some distance between them. Their lips were swollen and red; both were breathing hard but still wanted more. "It will always be you."

Ginny walked by the young woman and created even more distance between them.

Gabi stood quietly in front of the mirror; she saw the way Ginny looked down onto the ground a few meters away from her. Her heart was breaking over and over again, every time she saw Ginny and realized that she was going to lose her. Gabi's heart broke all over again.

"You know this doesn't have to be our reality," Gabi said quietly, she looked down onto the ground, her hands clutched together as she gave it one last try, one more time she was going to offer Ginny everything she had, just one more time. "We could be together, you and I."

"No we can't Gabrielle," Ginny simply responded, she could still feel the touch of Gabrielle's lips against her own, could still feel the taste it left and the heat in her body had yet to cool off.

"Yes we can," Gabrielle turned around and looked at Ginny; neither of them moved any closer but remained on different sides of the room. "The only reason why you think we can't is because you are in denial. Ginny I promise you, if you leave with me today. If you let me love you, I promise that I can give you so much more than he ever could. I will give you everything I have and everything I am. That could be our reality."

Gabrielle looked at Ginny with hope in her eyes, her heart beat faster than before and while Ginny thought, she desperately hoped that maybe her redheaded lover would surprise her. She had before, why not this time?

"It's not denial; I'm just selective about the reality I accept," Ginny responded as she turned around and looked at Gabi, she were now longer crying but her eyes were dangerously wet. "I love you Gabi, you know that. But we we're never meant to be. In another life maybe we would have a chance, but in this life I was always meant to be with Harry."

Ginny walked up to Gabrielle and gently took her hand; she squeezed it tightly and looked deeply into Gabrielle's eyes. A sad smile appeared on the redheads face, and Gabrielle merely looked at her with evident hurt and sorrow in her eyes.

There was also defeat, Gabrielle sighed deeply, and she knew when there it was not worth trying anymore. She had fought for her and Ginny, more fiercely than she had ever fought for anything else in her entire life. Giving up had not been an option, and yet that was what she found herself doing.

"You didn't have to tell me that," she said, her voice quivering as she pulled her hands out of Ginny's grip and walked to the other side of the room.

She stood still just in front of the exit before she turned around and threw one last glance at Ginny.

"I had to," Ginny responded, the image of happiness were once again restored and still Gabrielle could see straight through it. "I had to tell you the truth."

Gabrielle smirked at Ginny; both knew that Ginny had lied.

They both knew that Ginny had never been meant to be with Harry. They were meant to be together, even if no one else knew that. They would have been happy, if Ginny had chosen to accept that reality, Gabrielle knew they could have been happy.

"Truth hurts," Gabrielle stated with a sad smile and for the first time she allowed one single tear to run down her cheek. "But lies hurt more."

Gabrielle gave Ginny one last smile as she walked out of the tent, tears were now cascading down her face as she walked through the crowd of guests who had come to watch the love of her life marry someone else.

She was crying because she had lost, Ginny had chosen someone else, someone she didn't even love. And there was nothing she could do about it anymore. Gabrielle suddenly fell to the ground, her hands and dress making contact with the ground. The dirt felt soft underneath the palm of her hands, and for a moment she simply laid there trying to collect herself.

She would have to stand up there next to Ginny and act happy. She would have to put up her best act and she would have to force herself to ignore the constant ache in her heart which she never seemed to get rid of.

And she would have to comfort herself with the knowledge that she and Ginny were feeling the same sorrow, hurt and pain.

She would have to comfort herself with the fact that while her heart ached, Ginny's would do to same.

_**The End**_


End file.
